


Homeward bound

by GoldGlazedFluff



Category: God of War
Genre: God of War 2018 is stunning, Kratos needs love, M/M, Old timey sexual partnerships, Post-Game(s), So spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGlazedFluff/pseuds/GoldGlazedFluff
Summary: Kratos has a home.He also has his son.What was missing? He holds the memory of his wife close, but even the God of War can see the sadness still residing in his son's eyes.Or perhaps that's simply a projection of his own emotions. Either way, the two need to find purpose again.





	Homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! 
> 
> Pretty crucial ones! Go finish the game and come back!
> 
> I haven't played any of the other games. Call me scum but the game does a very good job of giving new players to the series a flavour of what it is like, with fanboys allowed to do...whatever 'blades of chaos' are.  
> Jk i basically know the other games but still haven't played them :P

 

After spreading his mother’s ashes, Atreus had swiftly come to the realisation that her wish -along with her ashes resting with her kin- was for the two men to grow close to each other. It was also for Kratos to embark on another journey, cause an immeasurable amount of damage, but survive with the strength of his will and physical power as the God of War. Whether his mother knew the extent of his actions, or simply didn’t mind her world being upturned after she died, she allowed the journey to take place.

 

Though he would never in a thousand winters wish death on his mother, Atreus is actually the happiest he has ever been. He would of course prefer it if one of his parents wasn’t dead, but he knows she is in a better place and now he knows so much more about his father. It finally feels like he can be part of a family.

 

After all, he has watched his mother’s suffering eyes as she informs him that his father won’t return for another couple of winters, that they have to survive on their own with the supplies they have. She told Atreus she holds nothing but love in her heart for the man he barely ever saw in the house, but time and time again the young child caught his mother crying.

 

Now, with their objectives complete except a few Valkyries that still remain chained deep in Odin’s chambers, Atreus knows why his father was hesitant to intrude on the growth of a developing child, especially since his main way of dealing with problems is to punch through them. Though he has picked up on a softer side to his father, Atreus can certainly say he has picked up a few reckless habits during the adventure.

 

However, even Atreus is mindful of the moment where they can do no more in Midgard and a much stronger, deadly set of foes await them come Ragnarok. The boy is temped to wind away the hours, staying cosy under pelts and sleeping through Fimbulwinter but he knows that his skills will dull if he does so. He must stay learning -from all sources- and he’s learned well so far from many different sources! However, one thing that still evades him to this day is how despite all Atreus’ attempts to follow the dwarves when realm switching, and despite his powers as a god, he cannot follow them no matter how hard he tries. It’s only when he is gripping as hard as he can to the solid expanse of his father’s back as they fall off the world tree again does he expect that realm shifting is actually a very complicated thing to do.

 

Atreus can see the branches of The World Tree sprawling out for miles above his head and even still further down below him, each probably leading to somewhere in any of the nine realms. It’s an entirely strange feeling despite his many experiences even up to treading on solid light since he has never felt so small before, even when standing next to a giant. Returning here after collecting the Jotunheim gate seems odd, but both are gods so what does it matter? The World Tree doesn’t care. Yet, it is strange that his father would want to return here of all places, perhaps there are more Yggdrasil fruits along the actual tree which would certainly make sense, though Atreus can’t say he’s seen any when realm travelling in the upper branches. Still, his father is here and he will follow him to the inner belly of the World Serpent if need be, and yes- need has.

 

Atreus watches his father jump from the space left by the gate, down to a lower branch where the boy quickly spots a small swirling vortex made of the darkest night. He knows these well, and that only the most powerful of monsters -save the Valkyries- are released from these.

 

His father wastes no time in shoving his hand right into the void, the mass twisting and the Spartan is pushed away as a dark elf general, along with a Traveller, emerge from the void. Atreus has always wondered if he could leap into one of the void portals, and what he would see on the other side, but those thoughts are for another day when his father isn’t struggling to keep the quick footed and heavy hitting enemy at bay.

 

Atreus follows his father’s commands to shoot, but has also learnt over time that he can use his father’s attacks to deliver quick follow-up hits himself. Atreus clocks his father taking down the traveller much faster than the dark elf, armour steadily being chipped off with the dark elf likely being considered an annoyance with its lightning lance attack.

 

The Traveller falls in no particularly fantastic way, the dark elf then swiftly brought down with his mother's axe now utilised by his father, but Kratos wrenches the spear from the beast’s hands and impales it with it’s own weapon. Several strikes ensure its death and a small writhe is all that comes after the devastating attack and both crumble into dust.

Atreus watches as his father moves back towards the void, knowing dust of realms that Sindri loves to use to improve talismans await inside. It only occurs to Atreus after Kratos starts struggling at the portal that perhaps the dust of realms actually comes from this place, where it is linked to all the realms.

 

Complicated thoughts swarm Atreus’ mind on just what is happening at this point - what realm his father is sticking his hand into. What is more stunning is the fact that after a monumental struggle, Kratos seems to have pulled out a piece of the sky, or perhaps a fragment of the sun. Either way, the blanket of light drapes on his father stays solid, apparently not dissipating.

 

“Do you think Brok could make some cool armour from that light?!” Atreus exclaims happily once he recovers from the surprise of seeing such a bright light. New materials always cheer the lout up, but the possible attributes physical light might have excites the boy further. It must be light enough for him to wear right? Maybe it will have a dazing or stun effect like they have been subject to on their journey and to find it here must mean it's rare too, all kinds of potential-!

 

“Look closer Atreus.” Kratos replies stoically and Atreus is confused until he notices that the fabric isn’t billowing, but breathing. Atreus approaches the light Kratos is holding at chest height and sees that beneath the bright wash of light, there is in fact a resting face, leaning on his father’s chest plate. He can’t really be blamed since the man’s face is as bright as the rest of him, certainly otherworldly.

 

“Woaaah...” Atreus can’t help but whisper. A small grunt is all his father responds with, the boy still not quite being able to figure out the difference between a grunt of dismissal and agreement.

 

“What should we do? Who is he?” Atreus continues and he can see his father struggling to respond.

 

“I...do not know.” He summarises. Atreus lets his face fall into a frown but examines the light-being closer. However before he can get too close, the form moves away by no locomotion of its own.

“But do not trust him.” Kratos rumbles. Atreus crosses his arms and taps his foot in thought, the man above him looking with reserved curiosity.

 

“Ahh, if I may interrupt, could you let me have a look at what you’ve just picked up there brother?” Mimir suddenly pipes up and Atreus jumps, still making the motions of collecting the head from his father’s hip and holding him up to the light. After a little shifting from what the head can manage, Mimir makes a few grumbling sounds, totally inaudible.

 

“Speak, head.” Kratos demands and Mimir lets out a low hum.

 

“Im not sure if you’re going to like this one brother, but what you’ve dragged out there might just be Ve.” Mimir explains with a low tone.

 

“Ve?” Atreus echoes, never having heard that name from his mother before.

 

“Yes lad, one of Odin’s brothers of all people. The three of them brought down the first giant Ymir, though Odin claims it was all his own work. You see, the three didn’t get along very well and after the two were found… conspiring with Freya while Odin was off practising his magic, Odin assumes the worst and banished them from all the realms they helped to create from Ymir’s parts. So that’s why you plucked him from the void I suppose.” Mimir elaborates and Atreus replaces the head at Kratos’ side. He looks to his father, watching the firm scowl morph into a strangely neutral expression.

 

“If he’s the brother of Odin, maybe he knows his weaknesses...” Atreus theorises out loud, a grunt silences his thoughts.

 

“Odin will not be so easy to defeat as to simply ask a man for his weakness. It is likely the time this man has spend in the void, Odin has covered his supposed weakness.” Kratos explains, taking a step back and letting the body drop to the floor. Atreus quickly sides by the man who apparently stayed asleep despite the jostle, getting a better look at him.

 

Everything about him is literal light. Skin, armour, and the fabric draping from his shoulders. Even his long, silver strands of hair melt into the cape and spill out across the World Tree roots below.

 

“We can’t leave him here...” Atreus softly concludes and his father’s heavy footsteps stop retreating.

 

“There are no enemies here. You can leave him and he will be safe.” Kratos says with a finality that is clearly a command for Atreus to return to his side. But Atreus didn’t leave Andvari’s ring alone, and he’s not going to leave a God on some roots of a tree.

 

“Can we take him to the dwarves at least?” Atreus counters and he can almost feel his father wanting to snap at him for not obeying his unspoken command. There is a longer moment of silence and then, finally, a long sigh.

 

“If you carry him.” Kratos answers and Atreus immediately perks up, trying to lift the man into his arms with vigour, only to end up hurting his forearms in effort.

 He must have made some kind of struggling noise since the weight becomes much lighter, the body rises out of reach until it is flopped over onto a powerful shoulder covered in plates. Atreus can’t help but smile at his apparent persuasion skills, though he understands that a father, when put under certain stresses, will bend backwards to do anything for their son.

 

Atreus watches his father carry the man back up the roots and a door forms on the roots a few paces in front of him. Atreus follows his father through the door and out into Tyr’s temple in the centre of the lake. The familiar banging of a hammer alerts Atreus of the ever-friendly, entirely always cheerful dwarves now working in conjunction, and hopefully they know something about the man.

Brok is the first to look over from the workstation, a wide-eyed expression plastering his face. He essentially punches his brother on the shoulder to get his attention but before Sindri can voice too much complaint, he also matches his sibling’s shocked expression.

 

“How the fuck did you drag his ass back from the void?” Brok eloquently asks, Atreus can’t help but blurt out a small giggle which prompts a grunt from above in the rough approximation of the word ‘boy’.

 

Kratos deposits the man on the floor of the temple and the two dwarves stagger back as if it caused a shock-wave. What’s more, Atreus can suddenly feel the presence of the World Serpent much more strongly than before, the presence of an ancient being clearly piquing his interest.

 

There is a rumble from outside, a hand swiftly coming to plant itself on Atreus’ shoulder blade but Atreus already knows the cause. Deciding he always loves to see the World Serpent up close, he dashes to the entrance of the temple, but struggles to open the doors. His father sides by him after a moment of hesitation and makes easy work of the solid stone door. He almost lets it close again preemptively as the head of the World Serpent is almost directly in his face. Clearly, the big guy is trying to see into the temple.

 

“Well well, I’ve never seen the guy so curious. I suppose Ve is even older than the snake himself, they must have things to talk about!” Mimir kindly establishes. Atreus catches himself wanting to drag the body out, deciding to stick by his father for this.

 

There’s another lake-wide rumble as the snake tries to approach the temple door further, nose twitching inches away from Atreus’ forehead.

Suddenly, the snake speaks in his ancient tongue, Atreus feeling the voice rumble completely through his bones and out past him. The results are almost immediate too.

 

There is a flash of light and a swirling wind whips Atreus up off his feet. The heavier Kratos is still struggling to stay grounded but the second he realises Atreus is quickly flying out past the snake, he leaps and grabs his son, both slowly lowered to the ground with their combined weight against the gust. The snake speaks again, his voice not replied with anything as dangerous this time.

 

Until, a smaller, human, but equally as substantial voice speaks in return. Looking past the protective shield of his father’s arms, Atreus is able to see the figure now standing, the wind seemingly having settled to provide a constant breeze that picks at the end of his cape and carries the long strands of his hair. He’s young for what is essentially a Creator God, possibly around his father’s age but younger still somehow, perhaps sleeping in the void does not affect age...

 

The man turns to the pair of dwarves who quickly avert eye contact, out of fear or respect Atreus doesn’t have a clue, but more pressing is the snake causing another rumble in the lake as he shifts about.

 

“Is he...excited?” the boy whispers.

 

“Quiet. He approaches.” His father swiftly responds and he is correct. The man, ‘Ve’ Atreus corrects himself, approaches the snake and raises his head.

 

“I am glad to see you have grown well Jormungandr.” The man speaks in a tongue Atreus can recognise, but the snake still seems to be bopping around in response. It seems to be that his father can understand him too as he rises from his protective shell over the boy and stands to his full height. The movement is enough to divert the man’s attention.

 

“You are a God, correct?” Kratos growls, his own voice carrying enough power without the need for the ancient tongue. The man shifts his weight to more properly face his father and Atreus quickly sides by him, if not a little in front. The boy knows how little patience his father had for Gods, but this man seems perfectly calm.

 

“I... well, a gutted shell of one perhaps. I could not prove that I am, but if the name Ve means anything to you, then I am he.” Ve responds. His voice is high, regal but with a human, humble warmth striking through.

 

“Mimir told us that you are Odin’s brother, is that true? How are you still alive? Where were you? Why didn’t my mother tell me about you-?”

“Enough questions Atreus.” Kratos silences the boy, to which Ve gives a small smile to. The smile is clearly picked up on by Kratos as Atreus can feel his father’s stance melt into a more passive one.

 

“You are tough on the boy, though I can feel your deep set devotion to ensuring his protection.” Ve needlessly observes, even Atreus knowing how Kratos would rather die than see his son get hurt with something he could prevent.

 

“You don’t have a kid, do you?” Atreus hears himself asking, only a thought in reality since he could bring up all kinds of repressed memories for the man. The man in question shakes his head.

 

“I was banished too young to find someone, and now I suppose every possible suitor is related to me in some way...that isn’t dead” Ve explains and Atreus considers for more than enough time about if it would be possible to bring back a giant, or get Freya, or find a Valkyrie, or anything!

 

Atreus’ father has turned to the snake and has already moved the conversation along.

“How do you know the serpent?” He essentially accuses but Atreus gets the impression that it is in fact his father’s attempt at a more casual conversation with someone he doesn’t not consider a threat.

 

“I watched over his growth when I was on more friendly terms with my brother. I remember him being no longer than my forearm, and now look at him.” Ve then speaks in a slightly faster version of the ancient tongue to which the serpent replies with a noise supposedly attributed to happiness but does really just sound like the largest belch Atreus has ever heard. With that, the serpent raises his head and slithers back to his position above the lake, overlooking all of Midgard.

 

“Your language is also not too different from the ancient tongue. I was able to pick up a few things in the void such as the change in beings and development of life, but mostly passively from your conversations when you found me.” Ve adds as he approaches Kratos, the wind even from 10 paces away makes his beard start ruffling. The fur pelt behind his shoulder plate is bristling by the time they are face to face, but in a soft way that simply gives it movement. Nothing about his man gives off a violent aura.

 

“You should return home.” Kratos says in that finalising tone, coupled with the way he stands taller than a Creator God, Atreus’ father really does look incredibly intimidating.

 

“What home do I have? Odin has taken over all I know, or could go back to. I have heard Freya’s cry as she was banished, have heard the giant’s slaughter. There is nowhere I can return to.” Ve explains with soft, reserved voice, the tone suddenly and radically changing, like the winds that carry Ve’s cloak.

 

“Can he come with us?! Maybe we can find somewhere for him to-!”

“Silence, boy. Letting a God accompany us brings about all kinds of attention we don’t need. He can stay here with the dwarves.” Kratos snaps, Atreus backpedalling to a time where his father was much less warm with his words.

 

“Sorry I just...I just want him to have a place to call home...” Atreus admits, knowing he might be using a little of the guilt trip method but his father’s frown seems immovable.

 

“Atreus, is it?” Ve speaks softly, the boy feeling a warm wind caressing his face as he nods.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I am thankful for your concern, but this world doesn’t need old gods like me in it anymore...” Ve continues, looking over to the summit of the mountain before lowering his head.

 

“You can’t-!” Atreus begins but a firm hand is placed on his shoulder, forcing him back.

 

“You wish to die?” A suddenly very ominous Kratos speaks. It quickly dawns on Atreus that Kratos is very good at killing Gods, almost as good as he is at destroying buildings and structures.

 

“This world has no use for me, and I could not find anyone to give me purpose. I am not asking for death as I would likely end up in Hel for such a swift, unworthy demise, but I would be lying if I said I do not wish for it.” Ve hesitantly admits and Kratos draws his blades of chaos.

 

“Then take up arms. You will not be disappointed with the challenge I pose.” Atreus’ father explains to which Atreus lurches forward and grabs Kratos’ large forearm, tugging it down desperately. His father stands directly in front of Ve, bringing up the blade not being held down by his son to the God’s neck, the flames licking and singeing the light flesh.

 

“Stop!” Atreus yells, climbing up his father to try and draw away the blade by his bicep. Ve stands motionless, keeping his eyes steady with certainty as he meets Kratos’ own hard stare.

 

“STOP!!” Atreus screams and dark storm clouds suddenly gather round the lake, thunder rumbling and lightning crackling through the sky. A bolt crashes onto Kratos’ blade, the force knocking his father’s arm back and Atreus leaps from his father, over to Ve where the boy then knocks the God back and hangs from his front with a dark glare sent his father’s way.

 

“You taught me to never kill without reason! Wanting to die isn’t a reason! If he posed a threat then I would be more worried but right now, he’s harmless! I refuse to fight!” Atreus shouts at his father, clinging to the Creator God tighter.

 

“Then what do you suppose we do? Prolong his suffering?” Kratos answers back with a strangely passive voice, not rising to the volume of his child, but matching the gruff intent.

 

“We find him a purpose. Even if that means he stays with us indefinitely. When we go to Asgard, we will see what the situation is like and if we will be alright with him returning. If not, we find him someone in Midgard, or any other realm.” Atreus tried to match the finality in his father’s tone but can’t quite get the intent across. Still, his words seemed to have conveyed enough as the blades slowly withdraw fully and Kratos comes out of an attack stance.

 

“That may be an ideal path, but where would we possibly find anyone else that is not Dwarf, God or dead?” Ve pipes up, despite Atreus being the one to defend him. The boy turns to the God and scowls.

 

“You’d give up so easily? It was bad enough for me to stay holed up at home, you’ve only seen the void for winters on end...don’t you want to see what the world looks like? There must be so many things that are new!” Atreus replies with, his mind working on overtime to come up with valid rebuttals that won’t end with the decapitation of another being. One talking head is bad enough, watching another roll on the floor interminably dead, it’s enough to make the boy sick, especially when he would die for next to no reason.

 

“I will not kill him if you forbid it.” Kratos finally establishes. Atreus sees Ve nod in his peripheral vision and suddenly comes up with an idea.

 

“We should go to Alfheim! We saw elves there, they were heading towards the relighted core!” Atreus leaps from Ve, planting his landing solidly and looking up to the two men he just persuaded.

 

“Elves are a risky race to mess with when considering relations of any kind. Unless if you are one, I would not expect much hospitality.” Ve shoots down, Atreus taking up his thinking pose once more.

 

“Atreus. Let us return home. We shall sleep and consider our actions in the morning.” His father suggests and although his father won’t allow it as a permanent solution, it will keep the light God warm and safe.

 

“Yeah. The Niflheim monsters can be very draining to slaughter.” Atreus exclaims, not missing the slightly disturbed look he is given by his father, with Ve not making much of a face at all. He almost forgot that they opened two chests today in Niflheim, the events on the return home -with a diversion on the world tree- being far more interesting.

 

Still, it’s not long before Kratos moves back into the inner sanctum -where the two dwarves have silently returned to crafting- and the travel door formulates; and then to where the three men are looking at the house Atreus only knows as home.

 

The boy is the first to open the only door he actually has the strength to do so and quickly takes up his smaller, one person bed so he doesn’t have to share. He would also be lying if he was curious as to how the situation of sleeping between the two adult men is going to work out.

 

Disappointingly, there is little to no fuss from either man about sharing a bed. A slightly disjointed comment from Ve about the number of beds followed by a short response from his father is all that was needed for the two men to settle on the double bed. With a glance over towards his father however, Atreus has to hide a giggle when watching half the muscular God hanging off the side of the bed.

 

“Goodnight father...” is all Atreus ends up saying, grinning behind his arm but settling down to sleep regardless.

 

“Sleep well...son.” Kratos eventually replies and a warmth fills Atreus like no soft bed could. Another product of the journey has his father actually acknowledging their relationship to the point where they can talk about it in a much more meaningful way that Atreus still gets small tingles from.

 

A smile presses at his lips but it’s not long before he is lulled into his subconscious.

 

Dreams are frequent for the boy, and tonight is no different. After finding out that he can dream of the future, Atreus has made it a challenge to remember as many events as he can, despite how whimsical they may appear. He has already dreamed of appearing in the Asgard Hall, with a sense of danger but ultimately hope and victory sweeping his subconscious senses.

 

Tonight, the form of his father appears very quickly. As per usual, it is commonly his father featuring in these dreams, only the most vague and indistinguishable dreams excluding him. He moves forwards with one foot, but is knocked backwards to a wall that suddenly forms.

 

Atreus watches as his father is surrounded by light. Light too bright to distinguish anything further than his father still against the wall but now his lower half is covered in solid light. Sounds rarely weave into Atreus’ dreams, only delivering important phrases or name but tonight, only a ragged cry is voiced but if it was enough to feature in the dream, then it must be important.

 

The dream was easy to remember as it didn’t really change much from there, at some point the perspective changed to make it look like Kratos was lying down, but clearly the main symbol is what the dream means by everything below his torso being surrounded by light.

 

Atreus wakes early, telling from the colour of the sky through the hole in the roof Kratos hasn’t had time to fix. The boy looks over to his father, considering asking him about his dream but a whole lot of sense suddenly hits him when he finds Kratos turned away from the boy’s bed. Lifting his head to inspect their position further, Atreus recognises the position Kratos holds the God in as something he used to look at for hours when his father returned home on those rare occasions and embraced his mother. His father has curled in around Ve and has offered his bicep as a pillow, the other arm tucked tightly around the other God’s waist.

 

Atreus considers for a moment that his father is simply doing what feels natural when in this bed with another person, but the boy knows how much Kratos hates Gods -even himself as the God of War- so simply holding a God strays passed what could simply be considered habit. Admittedly, His father might wake up and promptly realise his action and withdraw, but the fact that Ve has taken the bicep pillow suggests something either about the quality of the pillows, or there must be some genuine affection flowing between the two.

 

There is a feeling incredibly similar to the times where mother was alive and those times where father came home. It feels like a family. But this is different because now his father isn’t going to leave without him. Atreus still doesn’t know about Ve and what will happen when they wake up, but this snapshot of time, this feeling settling deep in the boy’s core, is something that won’t fade any time soon.

 

The moment lasts too long yet is broken too quickly. The shift of his father alerts Atreus of his waking mind. Hopes and wishes for Kratos to remain where he is, to be alright with the situation he has woken up to, all spark through Atreus' mind rapidly, hoping against hope that his father won't break the idyllic positions they lie in. Perhaps by his power as a God, his father does indeed stay where he is, despite being fully awake and cuddling a God.

 

Atreus genuinely considers that his powers have demanded his father to remain in the position because he was so sure he would back out when he saw the situation.

“Morning father...” Atreus decides to make himself known, perhaps that changing the outcome- but it does not.

 

“Atreus.” His father responds, not budging from his spot except a small turn to supposedly make eye contact with his son. Atreus clambers out of bed and walks over to the foot of the double, only now realising that Ve does not have a personal wind floating around him anymore. In fact, he looks much darker than before, his skin now much less pale and his cape looks far more as it should. His hair remains long and silver, but Ve seems to have lost his natural shine...Doesn’t stop him from still looking blissful while sleeping though.

 

Kratos finally shifts his body, but only to hold out his free arm in an offer to Atreus, the boy taking his father’s large palm and is plopped down on his hip. Kratos then takes up a strand of Ve’s long hair and offers it to the boy. Hesitantly, Atreus takes it, wondering what's so special about someone's hair and it's then that he can finally begin to understand why his father does not feel embarrassed.

 

It’s just like mother’s. She often wore her hair in a braid but when she let it loose, it flowed beautifully and had a soft texture despite the wiry strands. Atreus feels himself on the edge of tears, why? He doesn’t know, but he feels this moment is appropriate for clear droplets to fall from his eyes. His father releases a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle and pats his son solidly on the back.

  
”I very nearly had the same reaction. That something so familiar about her could live through someone else…” Kratos explains for once, perhaps showing that he does have a much deeper understanding of the relationship he had with his wife. There is a moment where Atreus wonders if his father didn’t actually want to leave the home, that his position as a God, or his Greek background forced him to leave the young boy for prolonged periods of time. He doesn’t entertain the thought for long considering he knows so little about that side of his father, but enough to speculate.

 

“Good morning lads!” Mimir chimes from where Atreus doesn’t remember him being placed. He hangs from a structural beam in the centre of the room, at a height only Kratos could reach but the more pressing event is Ve jolting awake at the loud voice. Atreus’ attention diverts from the head after a quick echoing of his greeting, to intently focus on the man who’s hair he is still absently holding.

 

Ve rises from his position against Kratos, placing a palm to his forehead and squinting his eyes, seemingly in distress.

  
”Are you alright?” Atreus quickly asks, the boy holding Ve's shoulder's instead of hair now and a shared, unspoken expression of concern from Kratos leaves Ve at a loss for words. A small tip down of Ve’s head as a nod clearly displays he’s trying to stay strong in front of two fellow Gods, but the upturned crease of his eyebrows betrays him.

 

Even Kratos notices Ve’s distress, the man wishing more and more each day that he didn’t make an enemy of Freya. Still, with the little he picked up from the Goddess and his own wife, he bumps Atreus aside carefully then forces Ve’s hands down by his side, then to lie down more properly on the bed. Kratos then uses the __back__  of his hand to check the God’s temperature, quite a strange thing in it’s entire nature, but to say that Ve is a comfort to Kratos is an understatement. In a small crevice of his mind that knows Faye very well, Kratos knows she would not ever leave him entirely. The Spartan thought it would be the gift of his son, but perhaps she has left something even closer.

 

Ve’s forehead matches the temperature of Kratos’ hand, the man now at a loss of what to do that isn’t to go out and find any herb or heart that might be of use. 

 

“Head. What is wrong with him?” Kratos asks, recalling that Mimir identified Atreus’ symptoms long before Freya ordered him to find the cure. The head in question takes a long, steady look at Ve, his eyes adopting a bright shine to them for a couple of moments before he takes a long sigh.

 

“Haven’t got a clue. It doesn’t look like he’s too far gone though, you could ask him yourself instead of panicking about it.” Mimir quips and Kratos growls in response.

“I was not panicking.” is all he adds.

 

“The severed head of Mimir is correct though, sir. I am perfectly well enough to travel with you-” Ve soon then clutches his chest which starts heaving. He tries to subdue a cough with everyone staring at him in serious concern, not used to such attention. Kratos frowns as even as the dawn breaks into a brighter day, Ve seems to be growing darker and darker in shade, his face still looking immaculate though so it must not be that he is not aging rapidly out of the void.

 

Suddenly, strings of runes burst from Ve’s body, a blinding light taking over the small house before expanding out further. There is a distant rumble then little else to show for the worrying action. Although, Ve does immediately look much better and a sense of calm surrounds Kratos. Whether from the assurance of the man being stable, or that he has done something to the atmosphere, he doesn’t know.

 

“What just happened?” He hears his son ask and Kratos suddenly gets an idea, standing and walking to the door in as much of a rushed but calm manner as is possible. Upon exiting, Kratos’ guess is correct. Though barely visible from inside it, the protective barrier that was broken at the wish of Faye has now been repaired- a slightly off-yellow colour tinting the sky with no hole breaking it up now. How Ve has the power to repair the barrier is something that now presses on Kratos’ mind but it might have something to do with his fading clothes and skin from their too-bright white.

 

Upon re-entering the house, Kratos is thankful to see Ve standing and looking much more collected, Atreus smiling and inspecting the man closer with anything but subtlety.

 

“I hope he gave you permission to intrude on his personal space like that.” Kratos remarks, meant to be in jest but coming out more as a harsh command to which the boy jumps at. However, the response is far from what he expected from the boy.

“Did he give __you__  his?” Atreus responds, turning meet his father and Kratos has to think back on what his son could be talking about. Pulling him out of the void? Carrying him away? Attempting to kill him? None of those would explain the cheeky grin that is slowly fading from Atreus’ features as the boy realises the jab is lost on Kratos.

 

“Never mind. What did you find? Were you right?” Atreus diverts the conversation before Kratos can get an answer to the previous topic.

 

“I was. The God repaired the hole in the barrier made when I felled your mother’s marked tree.” Kratos explains and Atreus’ eye grow wide, gazing at his father then over to Ve who looks equally as surprised, looking to his hands.

 

“I thought I had lost my powers to the void…” Ve admits, looking from the son to the father. Kratos approaches as slowly as he dare, now incredibly wary since the last time he witnessed someone discovering they have God powers, they killed a God.

 

“What are your powers?” Atreus asks, nowhere near as cautious as he ought to be. Kratos amends his son’s recklessness by holding his shoulder and dragging him back behind his wall of muscle. Atreus is more confused than anything, the passive, innocent look on Ve’s face Kratos knows better than to trust so swiftly.

 

“Your father still does not yet seem to trust me, so I shall tell you in the hopes of holding no secrets between us.” Upon Kratos’ firm nod, Ve continues.

“I worked in conjunction with my brothers to create life. Being the youngest, I was left with a form that had a soul with intelligence and I was given the no small task of creating a temple to house these gifts. I make sure the creations are safe, to combine their endurance with their potential to create, I designed them with limitations in mind. And to keep them entertained, I gave them senses.” Ve explains to which Mimir is actually the first to speak up, the father and son too dumbfounded at the revelation.

  
”So why is my scrote on the outside of my body where my jewels can freeze off?” He asks with a far too serious tone in his voice.

 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that anymore.” Ve replies cheerily and Mimir makes a disgruntled noise. Meanwhile, the father-son duo have recovered from shock and Kratos is the first to make a remark.

  
”You are responsible for our form? The way we can interpret the world around us?” He asks and Ve raises his hands in defense, shaking his head.

 

“Not all. You forget your mind interprets input from your senses, my brothers wouldn’t give me that much freedom in what man does and does not perceive.” Ve counters and Atreus suddenly darts out from behind his father and up to the Creator God once more.

 

“Does that mean you see differently to us?! Mother told me that some Gods don’t view time as a forward flow but all at once! How is that possible?!” Atreus asks with his childish curiosity fully ignited. Kratos gives up trying to protect his son from someone who is clearly harmless and decides to simply just listen, wandering back to the bed and taking a seat. Ve notices the action and turns to Kratos.

 

“Mind if I join you while I explain?” He asks in a too-sweet voice, Atreus already having leapt onto his father’s knee for story time. Even though Atreus must have been no older than five when Kratos allowed for this kind of event to take place, he supposes that it is not some fanciful tale that he needs to say -having never been a great story teller in the first place anyway. Ve sits close to Kratos, too close. Kratos tries to withdraw his legs from where Ve casually leans against it but the movement would dislodge the boy and all in all, it’s only a leg touch.

 

“Odin was the one that wanted to fashion mortal, inferior versions of ourselves so that he could observe how they search for their purpose and realise that higher beings look over them. That they would end up worshipping us out of obligation since if he got bored, he could rain down storms and all manner of destructive powers. I found it cruel that he created this life as a toy, and Vali agreed. Vali was the one that made the humans intelligent and while Odin was away practising his magic, we both asked Freya if it was possible to make humans that have independence from gods, or just not blindly follow Odin, but she said that it was impossible. There was also the issue of Vali being…incredibly drawn, to Freya and when Odin returned…well, it wasn’t pretty. Following that, Odin all but wiped our names from all the realms and cast us into the void far beyond Hel. Vali was so intent on getting back that he must have done something to his soul that made it rage hotter than even the most burning depths of Muspelheim and I think he ripped out a segment of the void at one point…the details are hazy but I just remember floating, not particularly wanting to live in a world where Odin corrupted the humans all three of us worked together making but well…I’m sure Mimir has already told you most of that. He seems like a wise but equally as chatty man…head.” Ve hesitantly finishes. Atreus could not be more invested but Kratos is barely keeping back a yawn, the Norse gods having so much less death than Greek. If Kratos was Odin and found his brother sleeping with his wife, he would murder him in a heartbeat.

 

Atreus seems to still be digesting Ve’s words, Mimir also quiet up on the wall so it falls to the only one not particularly interested to restate the question Kratos hoped the God would answer.

“So how did you repair the barrier?” Kratos grumbles, allowing a little of his impatience to filter into his voice to give it an edge.

 

“Oh. Well, quite simply. As a warding barrier to protect everything inside from malicious, harmful presences, I can repair it with the intent of protecting the persons I created. It is a little more complicated than that and has something to do with the fact I can bless buildings to give them temple status, but it is only with pure and harmless intent that I do so. You can trust me.” Ve explains and Kratos’ scowl returns.

 

“The one who has to preface that they can be trusted is usually the first to betray you.” Kratos bites back, Atreus looking up to his father with an annoyed scowl of his own. The father turns to his son and although his eyes immediately soften, Kratos can still feel the tension Atreus holds in his position.

  
”Why do you still refuse to trust him? Even when he’s proved himself! He could have killed you while you slept!” Atreus argues, a valid point, though Kratos is not convinced when it comes to a God, they will go back on their word as and when it pleases them.

 

“Your father is slow to trust words. But I have something that might just work. You’ll have to help me though.” Ve turns to face the boy who looks skeptical but curious.

“I need you to fetch me calm river water. Not water that gurgles slowly or the current runs swiftly under it. It shouldn’t take you too long to find a spot but I’m sure it will bring your father round after I try and convince him.” Ve explains and Kratos is about to express his concern but remembers a calm segment in the stream that is only a little ways upstream. Whatever Ve is planning must be quick, or he doesn’t realise how close the calm waters he speaks of are.

 

Ateus hops off Kratos’ knee and fetches a hog-skin pouch to fill with water before exiting swiftly. Ve turns to Kratos and almost immediately slips off the bed and kneels in front of him. In the back of Kratos’ mind, he has a suspicion that Ve’s idea would be something sexual, but that the God would dominate him to gain his ‘trust’ as his superior. For a Creator God to lower himself to become Passive…

  
”Why are you doing this?” Kratos finally spits out, knowing it must have come out very disjointed but the man needs answers. It doesn’t make sense for this ancient being to so utterly disgrace himself like this.

  
Ve lifts the loincloth that covers Kratos’ large cock, not even bothering to unfasten the protective waist armour he wears, simply slipping his head under and soon enough, Kratos feels a warm, wet…good, sensation curl around his balls. The sensation quickly migrates upwards and swallows around his half-mast cock in more ways than one- the sudden tightness catching Kratos off guard.

 

The Spartan suddenly decides that he doesn’t like not being able to see what Ve is doing, not because he particularly wants to see a man sucking on his dick, but that he wants to be able to know is Ve is performing some kind of magic. No further thought is given either way as Kratos unbuckles a couple of belts and unrolls the knot of his loincloth, sweeping it all aside at once which startles the God currently attempting to deep throat him.

 

Ve recovers from the startle and continues as if Kratos isn’t looking down on him, taking the much larger than average cock further down his throat, eyes squinting and struggling. Kratos will say that the man is alright at what he’s trying to do- with very little experience of anyone actually giving him a blow-job, he doesn’t have much reference, but no teeth are involved and it does feel…good. It’s the look of suffering that’s on his face that completely ruins it, the God only having a mouth so wide.

 

With Kratos having two kids in very different circumstances, he still knows how sex works, and therefore an assumption on how sex between males must work. Though, would a God have an asshole? He’s about to find out since Kratos gathers a bundle of Ve’s hair -trying not to get distracted with how similar to Faye’s it is- and pulls the God off his cock, looking him in the eyes. Ve meets them, more with confusion than the fear he is used to seeing with anyone this close.

 

“Use your ass. I can’t look at your struggling face.” Kratos growls into Ve’s face and the Creator God’s eyes widen, not able to back away because of Kratos tugging his hair but still incredibly hesitant with the suggestion.

 

“I...will it…fit?” Ve asks with what must be a hint of fear in his voice. The God of War lets his eyelids drop, brushing noses with the man still knelt on the floor and replies in the most husky voice he can manage.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

 

With that, Kratos forces Ve up by the stands of his hair to stand and looks at the plates of armour that the God is donned in, scowling and very wary of Atreus’ return. Seemingly noticing the issue, there is a quick flash of light and all the bright plates have disappeared. Ve turns of his own accord, the hand in his hair now loose as Kratos takes in the battle worn, rune etched expanse of the God’s chest and back. He barely notices how Ve is completely naked until a smooth ass slips either side of Kratos’ cock, the ass sliding against it and for the first time, Kratos gets a look at the tiny hole his dick is apparently meant to fit into.

 

It feels as if Ve should get some kind of warm up at least, so Kratos slips one arm around the God, the other reaching up and forcing an entry into his mouth, slicking the fingers with saliva since he doubts he has any other moderately suitable oil or grease immediately available. With slight apprehension, Kratos inserts one finger into Ve’s ass and is immediately hit with how warm it is, almost identical to a female, only much tighter.

  
”You still haven’t answered my question.” Kratos rumbles into Ve’s shoulder, the Spartan’s torso much longer than Ve’s and even sitting on the meat of Kratos' thighs, the Creator God is only just about as tall as Kratos. Ve doesn’t seem fit to answer his questions, taking to releasing small moans when Kratos works on stretching out his ass. After inserting a second finger, the moans raise in pitch and volume and Kratos becomes even more aware of Atreus’ return, deciding that a God can handle a little discomfort and uses his clean hand to clamp over Ve’s mouth, withdrawing the slick fingers to instead guide his cock towards the slightly wider hole. There’s a moment of total concentration and silence from both of them before Kratos pushes the head all the way in, the widest part inside with little argument from Ve. With his dick still slick from Ve's mouth, the rest can easily slide in, the heat surrounding it seems even warmer to the sensitive organ and Kratos almost gives in to the urge to pound into the God.

 

He doesn’t, simply because in this moment, with Ve’s hair almost reaching the small of his back and looking past the marks of war, Kratos notices the God has a very similar build to Faye. Either Ve’s trim waist, or Faye’s broad shoulders, but for the briefest of fleeting moments, it feels like Kratos has reunited with his lost love. It only lasts for that moment because Kratos has accepted her death and to try and bring her back in a shadow of what she was would be disrespectful to both her and Ve.

 

Kratos keeps his hand over Ve’s mouth but now grips the God’s waist, pressing forward with his hand so that Ve tips forward, sliding a little off his dick before the Spartan grips his waist from the other side and slams his pelvis upwards, bottoming out. The cry from behind his hand would have been heard by Atreus, wherever he might be along the stream if not for the hand muting it and so Kratos reaffirms his grip, finding the quiet of the man slightly unnerving but a necessity.

 

Kratos takes to slowly raising the God up, then back down onto his cock, Ve shuffling his feet onto the bed either side of Kratos’ thighs so he can better control the tempo. Control it he does, rising and falling with increasing speed that Kratos hopes he can maintain, his cock getting totally ravished in warmth and friction.

 

Ve speeds up further, almost bouncing on Kratos’ lap which he ends up doing anyway as Kratos grips his waist, reintroducing his control to the tempo and thrusts into Ve harder.

 

“Answer my question.” Kratos actually snarls, totally within the moment. He doesn’t expect an answer as he could barely force out his command; the pace, the sensations, the image of silver hair bouncing to the rhythm of the thrusts that he can also look down and see, it’s all too overwhelming. Soon enough, he feels a numb sensation building in the base of his cock, he can feel his core burning, he can tell there is a lot and he almost wants to back out but there’s no way he could stop when everything just too good and Ve has also taken to palming his own straining erection and-!

 

Kratos releases with clenched teeth and an iron grip on both Ve’s mouth and his side. He feels his thighs shudder and a meek whimper comes from Ve’s direction as Kratos spots a small pool of white liquid seeping into the wood and through the boards. Kratos really doesn’t want to pull out. First because this moment feels like something he should savour, but also that there is going to be a lot of sticky white mess to somehow clean up.

 

The sound of Atreus’ soft padded footsteps crunching in the snow is enough to force Ve off Kratos’ cock and wipe the spent organ clean on the sheets. Kratos frantically re-dresses his lower half and looks over to Ve who has thick dribbles of cum running down both of his legs. Kratos grimaces and drags the sheet over to wipe off what he can.

 

Without needing to tell him, Ve then shines for a moment and appears redressed, Kratos only just now noticing how there are runes dotted everywhere on every plate. Ve does not seem happy with wearing armour while the amount of cum left inside his ass is still a problem, but it’s better than introducing Atreus to the more accurate world of sex than what he has likely been told by his mother.

 

The boy enters as Kratos discards the sheet back on the bed, carefully carrying the pouch in two hands and Ve’s attitude swiftly changes.  
”Ahh! Perfect. Now, give it to your father to drink.” Ve asks, as if he wasn’t just fucking said father moments ago. Atreus smiles and nods, walking over to his father and offering the pouch. Kratos is at a bit of a loss but takes and drinks the water regardless, certainly quenching his thirst after the first round of sex he’s had in years. He finishes the pouch to Atreus’ amazement and turns to Ve with bright eyes.

 

“Does that mean he trusts you now?” He asks excitedly, Ve glancing to the man still breathing slightly heavier than usual.  
  
”We’ve certainly sorted out some differences and decided on a…?” Ve faces Kratos more fully and the God of War notices the two others looking at him.

 

“A truce.” He replies gruffly, though he can tell Ve knows their bond already runs much deeper than that. Atreus releases a small whoop and diverts the conversation to Ve staying in the home as a much more permanent fixture, the two men relaxing as it seems they weren’t caught in the slightest. Laughter soon fills the room and it seems like happiness, purpose and love has returned to all three men.

 

 

“Well that is something I never thought I would see…” Mimir mumbles to himself from his position on the centre beam.


End file.
